DoubleExtras
by XWolf26
Summary: Extras, deleted scenes, and so much more from my stories DoubleTale and DoubleScramble. /Probably won't be updated very often, maybe every month or so? I really have no idea what to say here. You'll probably wanna read DoubleTale and/or DoubleScramble first. Paranoid rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty, so this is another story.**

 **Well, more a collection of shorts. Nothing special. It won't be updated regularly, just when I type up something extra. Like this, for example.**

 **This is a trailer for the DoubleScramble Genocide Run that I made during the summer when I was really bored and really hyped for it. And I'm still really hyped for it.**

 **Obviously, this will contain a few spoilers. If you aren't okay with that, don't read it. It shouldn't be anything major, nothing that you probably didn't already see coming.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.  
**

* * *

"So we're back again." Gaster rested his chin in his hand.

"How many runs is this now?" Cter asked, sitting at the other end of the bar counter.

"I've lost track." Gaster closed his tired eye sockets for a moment.

"This is bad... They're getting bored." Cter's fingers clicked nervously on the counter.

"Frisk is a nice kid, Cter. They would never-"

"They would. Everyone would." Cter's eyes narrowed as he stared down at the counter.

"Don't say that." Gaster said more to himself.

"I can see it, Dadster. I see it in their eyes. They don't react much, and when they do, it's forced. They've been doing small things differently, saying different things, trying different things, but... It won't be enough. They'll do it, Gaster. They'll ki-"

Gaster slammed his hands down on the counter, interrupting Cter as he looked down, shadows covering his eyes.

"That's. Enough." Gaster said through gritted teeth.

* * *

"Cter." They grabbed him by the shoulder, and he stopped.

"You've been acting strange lately." They said. "If something is wrong, you have to tell me."

"..." Cter grit his teeth, yanking his shoulder free and startling them.

"I'm. Fine." He said through gritted teeth, taking a deep breath.

"You won't remember anyway..." He muttered, walking up the stairs as Chara watched with worry.

* * *

Cter sat across from Frisk, who stared blankly, waiting for him to speak. They were at the restaurant in NTT Resort.

Cter took another minute, resting his chin in his hand and clicking his finger nails on the table.

"... Kid, I have a question for you." They looked somewhat surprised by his change in dialogue.

"If you... If you had some great power. One that could let you live forever... One that let you relive your best moments... Would you use it?" Cter glanced up at Frisk, eyes dead and sunk in.

"... Yes." They said after a long pause.

"... Heh. I thought you might say that." Cter smiled sadly, closing his eyes for a moment.

"So let me ask a follow up question." Cter looked back to Frisk. "If you knew that power was hurting someone. Maybe a friend..." He glanced to the side.

"If someone who might have been a good friend at some point... If they remembered too. What if they just wanted this to be over? Would you stop what you were doing on their behalf? Or would you put yourself above them?" Cter stared through Frisk as he awaited an answer.

"... Hm." Frisk looked to the side, as if they were really thinking. "For a friend? Yes, of course I would!" Wow, what a _fake f#cking smile_.

"I would never let someone suffer like that." And Cter thought he was the only one who could lie through his teeth like that.

"... Heheheh..." Cter shook his head, beginning to laugh. Hard. "Hahahahaha!"

"Alright, alright." He looked back to Frisk. "Just one more question."

"Shoot." Frisk said, sitting up straight and ready.

"From the moment you were born..." Cter's hair covered his eyes, and a red glow could be seen in the left side of the shadow, piercing through Frisk.

 ** _"Has there ever been a point were you've actually told the truth?"  
_**

* * *

Cter's eyes snapped open. **_  
_**

That old house back in Snowdin.

He looked out the window, sighing as he spotted light snow fall.

"Here we go again." He muttered.

* * *

"Uh... Hello?" Cter knocked against the large door.

It clunked slightly, as if loose.

"I said... Hello?" He asked a little more urgently.

"I..." Cter grabbed the handle of the door, pulling it open slightly.

"I'm coming in!"

Cter threw the door open and stepped into the darkness, the light of the world behind him providing light.

His eyes widened in horror, staring down at the pile of dust there.

"Oh... Oh no..." He put a hand over his mouth, tears building in the corner of his eyes.

"Frisk, what have you done?"

* * *

"Heya." He stood, Frisk stopping as he stood at the bridge.

"So, it seems like we couldn't stop ya. Oh well." Cter shrugged.

"But uh, some friendly advice for your path ahead."

Cter closed his eyes.

"If you keep going down the path you're going,"

Cter's eyes snapped open, and he stared right through Frisk.

 _"You're gonna have have a Bad Time."_

* * *

"Human."

Frisk stopped in the blizzard, staring at the other human across from them.

"No, that's not right. Frisk, was it?" Chara asked with a certain care in their tone.

"I have a few things to say to you."

* * *

"They're gonna be fine damn it!" Cter told himself, eyes narrowing as he ran, heart pounding, tears building in the corners of his eyes.

He stopped, eyes wide.

Snow painted red.

A lifeless corpse lying in the cold.

Cter fell to his knees before it, eyes wide and mouth open in horror.

He could feel his heart rate increasing, his brain moving a mile a minute to try to make sense of this. Tears had begun streaming down his face.

He felt himself draw air into his lungs, and heard himself yell at the top of his lungs in horror, unsure of what else to do.

* * *

Gaster sat at one of his bar stools, fingers clicking nervously on the counter as he waited impatiently.

He looked up hopefully as the door opened, before his eyes widened in horror.

Cter tried to sniff back his tears, still holding the dead body.

"G-... Gaster...?" Cter sound like a scared child for the first time in a long time.

"O-oh... Oh god..!" Gaster quickly rushed forward, pulling Cter into a hug immediately.

Cter set the body down slowly as Gaster held him.

Cter then returned the hug, crying into Gaster's shoulder, Gaster holding him close.

* * *

"H-how did this happen..? Was it... That human..?" Monster Kid's entire body seemed to tense.

"Yep." Cter said, looking up at the shining ceiling.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna tear them apart for this!" Streams of fire burned up from the corners of Monster Kid's mouth as he grit his teeth.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Cter said, keeping his eyes on the sky.

"What?! Are you serious?! Aren't you mad?!" Monster Kid snapped, looking to Cter.

 _"Wha- no, what? Are you being serious right now?!"_

Cter frowned lightly, hair covering his eyes as his hands clenched into the dirt, his teeth gritting for a moment.

"No. I'm fine." Cter said blankly, making Monster Kid's eyes narrow.

"Look, being angry and jumping into a fight with this kid isn't gonna stop them. It's just gonna get you killed." Cter said, expression going back to that icy calm.

"... What happened to you man?" Monster Kid said, eyes narrowing.

"Awhile back, you woulda tore this kid's arms off for killing your friends!" Monster Kid exclaimed.

"Friend? C'mon Monster Kid, they weren't my friend." Cter said emotionlessly, and Monster Kid's eyes widened in shock.

"I was just keeping an eye on them. Nothing more and nothing less."

Monster Kid's teeth grit, and he snarled, spinning and smashing his tail into the ledge Cter was on, knocking him down and catching him with his tail by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again." Monster Kid said through gritting teeth, Cter's hair covering his eyes as he hung there limp, expression still cold and unfeeling.

* * *

He pulled his phone from his pocket just as it went off, bringing it up to his ear.

"Cter! Are you alright? Why aren't you in the evacuation zone?!"

"Relax, Gaster." He had stopped playfully calling him Dadster.

"I'm just... Taking a little detour."

"Cter, I don't know what you're planning, but please, do not endanger yourself! We've lost enough. I... I have lost enough."

Cter's hand shook as he held the phone.

"Gaster, I'm just watching is all. still gotta keep up with my job, doesn't matter if there's a homicidal maniac on the loose. I'm a sentry, after all. I have to keep watch."

"... Cter, watching them do what they're doing will mess you up. You know that. Please, let's just-"

"Just hide and hope nothing bad happens?!" Cter cut him off, gritting his teeth.

"Sure. Me, you, and Chara can all just hide and wait." Cter stood, and he heard Gaster gasp slightly at his wording.

"Oh, wait."

Cter hung up, putting the phone away.

* * *

"MOVE!" Monster Kid pushed past Toriel, shoving her back and blocking the slash with his own body, Toriel watching in horror, tears building in the corners of her eyes.

"M-... Monster Kid, you're..." Toriel said, eyes wide as tears began to roll down her cheeks from them.

"Next time, listen when I tell ya to run, okay? Like... Right now, for instance?" Monster Kid still stood tall, blocking Frisk from Toriel.

"But, you're hurt! You can't possibly-!"

"Hurt?! HAH! Yeah right! Like this little punk could kill me." Monster Kid ignored the pain coursing through his body, blood running from his mouth down his chin.

"Now go. Run, and don't you dare look back." Monster Kid said, staring down at the grinning human before coughing blood through the air.

"..." Toriel nodded begrudgingly, turning around and running, eyes clenching shut for a moment as she tried to blink away tears.

She ran right by Cter, who had a blank, lifeless expression, walking by her without a word, Toriel also not saying a word.

Cter simply pulled up his bottle of Cough Syrup, drinking from it as he stared ahead at the glowing light coming from the bridge, expression blank.

* * *

"He just... Sits there." Mettaton said, gnawing on his thumb nail as he watched Cter sit before the screen, watching the replay of a certain documented death just outside of Snowdin town.

"Watching them die over and over again? What kinda freaky..." Napstabot trailed off, eyes narrowing as he stared at the back of Cter's head, the room pitch black aside from the light of that screen, which illuminated the front of Cter's body.

He calmly drank from that cough syrup once more, watching a red flash on the screen.

He mouthed the words that they said as they said them, eyes as dead as ever.

* * *

"... Because even I have people that I want to protect." Napstabot EX said, looking to the side before back to Frisk, eyes narrowing as he reached up and turned the dial on his chest, a flash over taking the room.

"Now, as Mettaton would say..." The shadowed Napstabot's hands clenched into fists.

"SHOWTIME!"

* * *

The second verse of God's _Gonna Cut You Down_ by _Johny Cash_ played in the background.

 _You can run on for a long time..._

Footsteps echoed down the grey hallway.

 _Run on for a long time._

He dropped golden flowers on a grave, sighing and looking up at the ceiling.

 _Run on for a long time._

He gulped down mouthful after mouthful of Cough Syrup as he walked, one hand in his pocket.

 _Sooner or later God'll cut you down._

Dust and blood dripped from their knife as they walked through what was once their home.

 _Sooner or later God'll cut you down._

They stared in the mirror, seeing a skeleton of their former self.

 _Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand._

He leaned down at that bridge in waterfall, dipping two fingers in dust and making two lines under his left eye.

 _Workin' in the dark against your fellow man._

*one left to contend.

Read the text box of the Judgement Hall Save Point.

 _But as sure as God made black and white,_

They walked through the shadows towards the light he stood in.

 _What's done in the dark will be brought to the light._

He grinned with his greeting as if nothing was wrong. They glared darkly.

 _You can run on for a long time._

 _Run on for a long time._

 _Run on for a long time._

He closed his eyes in thought with his question.

 _Sooner or later God'll cut you down._

They grinned, stepping forward and holding their knife out to the side.

 _Sooner or later God'll cut you down._

His laughter started light, but eventually he was throwing his head back in hysterics.

 _Go tell that long tongued liar._

 **"Do you wanna have a bad time?"  
**

 _Go and tell that midnight rider._

 **"This world... It _will_ live on..!" **

_Tell the rambler,_

 **"Y-you must... R-really hate me, huh..?"**

 _The gambler,_

 **"Y-you... You can still do better..! I... I know it..."  
**

 _The back biter._

 **"G-guh... I guess you don't wanna buy my mixtape, huh..?"**

 _Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down._

He gripped the shirt he'd borrowed, hair covering his eyes.

 _Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down._

He let go of the shirt, grin resuming as he opened his arms wide, offering the first move.

 _Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down._

They shot forward, pulling back that knife.

His grin widened from ear to ear, his eyes widening and red burning in his left.

For a moment, it seemed a man of fire stood behind him.

 **DoubleScramble**

 **Genocide**

"One defense? HA!" Frisk laughed, shaking their head. "Ooh, I'm so scared." They said in a mocking tone, grinning wickedly.

"You're nothing more than the punchline to a stupid joke, Cter. Face it." Their eyes narrowed, grin widening from ear to ear.

"Punchline? I don't punch, silly." Cter had that joking grin on as he glanced to the side.

"But if you're looking for a stupid joke..." He closed his right eye, a red light illuminating his shadowed face.

"How's this?"

Crash.

Stab.

Smash.

Boom.

Frisk lay limp on the ground in front of Cter, pen sticking out of their back as blood pooled below them.

Cter grinned wickedly as he leaned over them.

"Funny, right?" Being on the verge of death, Frisk had no way of responding.

"No?" Cter glanced to the side, still grinning wide.

"Tough crowd."

 _Shatter._

 _Flash._

 ***you feel like you're gonna have a Bad Time.  
**

* * *

 **Oooh sh!t.  
**

 **As I've said, this is just a collection of not-connecting shorts. Maybe at some point I'll do a short story here. *CoughDoubleScrambleEdgeEditionCough Cough***

 **I'm not sure how often I'll put something here, but I only started the story now because I know I haven't updated DoubleScramble in awhile, so why not give you a little peak into the future?**

 **Heheheh...**

 **We're gonna have lots of fun, aren't we?**

 **"Please don't take my sunshine away..."**

 **I only wish I could type in wingdings here, then I'd leave you a very important hint. Ah well.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Late Trailer

**I promise this won't always be trailers.**

 **But I hardly have any time to type, I only did this by staying up till 3:00 AM and not doing homework. I promise I'll get the Q &A out and the next chapter of DoubleScramble and all that crap yo. **

**Eventually.**

 **Obviously this'll include spoilers, blah blah blah. But not for anything in the main story of DoubleScramble, as this is just a side project.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.  
**

* * *

Cter sunk into his sweatshirt as he walked, everyone seeming to glare at him out of the corner of their eyes.

The bell on the door rang as he pushed open the door to Gaster's.

Everyone looked at him as he walked through towards his usual stool, the roar of the bar dying down to light whispers.

Gaster cast worried glances throughout the bar, sweating nervously.

As Cter went to sit in his usual seat, a monster slide in front him, their eyes narrowing hatefully.

"This seat isn't for cowards." The monster, some kind of bear, told him, and his eyes narrowed, grin sinister.

"Coward, huh?" Cter asked calmly, just staring through the monster.

"If you weren't a coward, you'd give up your soul for the greater good." The monster told him, glaring hatefully.

"Hey, leave him alone-" Gaster went to put a hand on the man's shoulder, but Cter rose a hand dismissively.

"Alright, I get it. _I'm_ the coward here, right?" Cter looked around the bar.

Some mumbles and averted eye contact in response.

"Alright, we've established that." Cter grinned that wide grin, nodding a few times.

"So, tell me, my buddy friend guy pal," Cter suddenly grabbed the bear by the collar of his shirt, pulling him inches from his face, which now wore a much more terrifying grin.

" _Where THE F#CK were you when someone was killin' everybody_?" Cter asked, eyes wide and full of rage as the monster's were full of fear.

"Because last time I checked," Cter spoke loud enough for the whole of the bar to hear. "If it wasn't for me, all of you would've died in those evacuation zones with your tails planted firmly between your legs and your pants wet with piss." Cter glanced around the bar, everyone looking down, disappointed in themselves.

Cter threw the bear aside, sending him crashing to the ground and knocking over a few stools, his grin now a frown.

"So how 'bout we all just appreciate what we _do_ have and be patient." Cter told the bar, and they all mumbled and nodded, looking down.

"Christ..." He muttered, running a hand through his hair and sitting in his bar stool, leaning forward.

"The usual." Cter ordered, and Gaster nodded silently, sliding him some cough syrup.

"Yeah..."

Cter didn't look to the bear as he stood, teeth gritting.

"But you're forgetting the part where you let the little freak live and now they walk among us." he smirked at the point he'd made.

"Face it, Cter, if we don't get outta here soon, they'll just kill you in your sleep and then we'll all die down here."

Gaster cast the man a warning glance, Cter remaining silent as he drank from his cough syrup.

He suddenly slammed down the drink, making everyone jump before he extended his palm to the man at lightning speed, ink rocketing from his sleeve and grabbing the bear by the throat, lifting him into the air as it branched apart, grabbing his eye lids and pulling them open, ink forming jagged points just in front of his eyes, which were wide in horror and terror.

The bar had went completely silent, tears of fear forming in the man's eyes.

"You wanna run that by me..." Cter's left eye darted to him, burning red with rage.

" _One more time_?"

* * *

He once again made his way through those hateful glares, soon reaching his house, sighing as he stared up at it.

TPed and spray painted.

"They got us pretty good this time, huh?" He faked a grin as he entered the house, looking over to a frowning Chara on the couch.

"... It's getting worse, Cter..." They said, staring at the ground.

"What are you talking about? They seem even more friendly than usual." Cter said it like it was the truth, taking a seat next to them and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Chara just glared at Cter, who's grin faltered slightly as he glanced to the side.

"... Yeah..." Cter frowned. "I can't even go to Gaster's anymore without some dumbass trying to get himself killed." Cter frowned, sipping from his cough syrup.

"What are we gonna do..?" Chara pulled their knees up to their chest. "I don't want the monsters to keep getting worse like this but..."

"Hey, don't worry." Cter faked a smile in attempt to comfort them. "I'm sure another human'll come by any day now."

Chara smiled lightly in response, hoping he was right.

As all seemed like hope still existed, a knock was heard at the door.

"I bet it's another flaming bag of dog sh!t..." Chara frowned once more, glancing to the side.

Cter opened the door, looking to Monster Kid, who stood in the door way, frowning deeply.

"... Close enough." Cter frowned at Monster Kid as he spoke.

* * *

"Okay Cter, seriously." Monster Kid said as they went. "You know how tense things are now." Monster Kid frowned, looking down for a moment before looking back to Cter.

"Why would you do that?"

"... They just... Pissed me off, is all." Cter frowned suddenly, glancing to the side.

"Cter, that is no excuse for-"

"How would you feel if you caught a whole bar of people whispering awful things about Mettaton?" Cter cut him off, suddenly glancing over at Monster Kid with cold and analyzing eyes.

"Just curious."

"Why?!" Monster Kid suddenly snapped. "What did those f#ckers say about Mettaton?!" Flames burnt up from the corners of his mouth as he picked Cter up by the collar of his shirt with his tail, demanding answers.

Cter just laughed, shaking his head.

"Relax, relax." He held up two hands defensively.

"... I just wanted to know if the shoe would fit..." He glanced to the side, eyes narrowing in silent contemplation.

* * *

"The entire monster society is getting anxious... They fear we'll never see the surface. They fear another human will never come..." Undyne frowned, eyes narrowing as she looked to the side.

"Yeah, I got that." Cter said, eyes narrowing with his not so friendly grin. "It's pretty obvious when you're the one everybody's pissed off at."

"Cter I... I know that I promised you that you and Chara would be safe but... If things continue this way, we'll be having a civil war." Undyne's eyes clenched shut tight.

"So you're throwin' me under the bus?" Cter grinned just the same as he said that, glancing to the side.

"N-no, no! Nothing like that!" Undyne said frantically, guilt becoming ever more present.

"Cter, what she's trying to say is that if another human doesn't come soon, we won't be able to protect you." Monster Kid said, frowning seriously.

* * *

"... I-is something wrong..?" Alphys asked from the other side of that door. "You're being really quiet."

Cter frowned, drinking from his flask, his iris' and pupils missing, eyes engulfed in white.

"You know you can talk to me, i-if you need to..."

"... Humans and monster are a lot alike." Cter said, expression not changing from the ghastly one he wore.

"... What?"

"At first, I thought they were so much nicer. But now? Heh... In desperate times..."

* * *

Cter slid to a stop, eyes wide in horror.

Flames burnt into the sky from the roof of his home, which fell into the rest of the blaze.

 _"In desperate times..."_

The monsters laughing and dancing in front of the house suddenly stopped, looking to him and grinning.

The house behind them collapsed in a burst of flames as magic glowed on their finger tips, each slowly approaching Cter.

 _"We're all pieces a' sh!t."_

Cter's lips curved up into a grin, head tilting to the side and teeth gritting in his psychotic rage.

He held his arm out to the side, the air behind him being filled in a line with dragon skulls, fire burning from their eye sockets and maws, which opened wide, beams of concentrated hell burning brightly in them.

* * *

"They went this way!" Dogamy said, sniffing into the air as they continued through Snowdin forest.

"Cter, where are we going?!" Chara asked frantically as they rushed through the snow, getting closer to the large door in the distance.

"This leads to a dead end!"

Cter skidded to a stop, Chara doing the same, looking back at the crowd in the distance.

"Cter, they're gonna find us!"

Cter banged frantically on the door, glancing back at the approaching army.

"For the love of god open up!" He muttered through gritting teeth.

* * *

"There they are!" Dogaressa pointed, pulling back her axe to throw the twenty yards between them.

In an instant, she was impaled on a patch of bones, eyes widening and pupils shrinking in agony.

"Dogaressa!" Dogamy cried out in shock, tears forming in his eyes as the bones faded, Dogaressa falling into his arms as she flaked to dust, tears in her eyes.

"W-... Who is responsible for this..?!" He looked up, teeth gritting.

His eyes widened.

Gaster walked slowly from the trees, standing in the army's path, eyes narrowing, his hands casually in his pockets as two Gaster Blasters appeared over each of his shoulders.

"Stay. _Away_. From my son."

* * *

"Cter, how do you know about this?" Chara asked in surprise as Alphys held open the door ever so slightly, Chara sliding in.

"No time for that." Cter glanced back at the explosions in the distance.

"Come on!" Alphys gestured quickly for Cter to enter as well. I don't want them to see this!"

"... Yeah." Cter placed his hands in his pockets, glancing back at the fight in the distance.

He looked back to Frisk, who watched with immense interest from behind Alphys, clinging to her like a child to their mother.

His eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Chara, do me a favor, aight?" He said, looking back to them.

"Cter, get behind the door." They said, eyes wide with worry.

"Don't come out from behind this door. Can you do that for me?" Cter asked seriously.

"Yeah fine just get in here quick!" They said, looking past Cter to the army continuing it's charge.

Cter smiled.

"Good."

He placed one hand on the door, slamming it shut and pushing them all back away from it.

"CTER!" He heard Chara yell from the other side as he rose one arm, a wall of pens rising from the earth and blocking off the door, locking it closed.

Cter sighed, hearing the door being banged on as he leaned against the wall of pens keeping it shut.

He balanced his pen on his finger as he watched the mob approach, pitch forks and torches all ready.

"Heya." He greeted with his usual grin.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Cter." Monster Kid instructed, eyes narrowing.

"Hm... Let me think..." Cter stroked his imaginary beard.

He paused for even longer, pulling a bottle of cough syrup from his inventory, taking a long drink.

He opened his mouth to speak, but paused, looking to be thinking once more.

Monster Kid rolled his eyes in irritation.

"F#ck you." Cter came to a conclusion, disappearing from sight.

Monster Kid snarled, looking around.

"Fan out! He couldn't have gotten far!"

* * *

Mettaton gnawed on his thumbnail, watching everyone fan out.

"He _clearly_ does not understand my capabilities if he thinks I can't get far."

Mettaton jumped a good three feet into the air, Cter laughing as Mettaton came crashing to the ground.

"Cter!" He said in shock, scooting back away from him.

"Relax, it's not like I'm gonna kill you." Cter shrugged, grinning as he glanced to the side.

In an instant, there was an ink point inches from Mettaton's face.

"Unless of course you f#ck me over. In which case, I'll f#cking eat you."

* * *

Monster Kid stared blankly at the chained Gaster in the city center of Snowdin.

"... This is barbarism..." Undyne muttered from the position next to him.

"The people are feeling barbaric." Monster Kid explained blankly.

"Whatever the case, this will surely draw out Cter. And that will bring and end to this." Undyne leaned against her red spear, frown deepening as Gaster's head hung low, eyes narrowed as he stared at the ground, arms held above his head on the chains.

Monster Kid looked with icy calm to the dogs and other royal guards standing on certain roof tops and such, each watching for some dramatic, Cter entrance.

Monster Kid's eyes widened, seeing nothing but a pile of dust in one of the positions.

"Something's wrong!" He suddenly said, Undyne looking over at him in surprise.

The two watched frantically as more and more guards fell to dust.

Their eyes both darted to Cter as he appeared in front of Gaster on the wooden stand, arms spread almost as wide as his grin.

"Man, you guys suck!"

* * *

"What's your plan, Cter?" Gaster asked, sleeves rolled up as he looked up from the floor to Cter, who stood in the doorway.

Gaster sat at the foot of a bed in some location.

"Where are you gonna go..?" Mettaton added, gnawing on his thumb nail with worry in his eyes.

"..." Cter closed his eyes, back to them as he took a deep breath.

* * *

"Why?" Chara sat with their back against that door, knees pulled up to their chest as they stared at the floor in front of them.

"Why would he do this?" They asked themselves.

Alphys frowned, walking regally from the shadows before the door, Chara not bothering to look up at her.

"Sometimes, I never understood Cter at all." Alphys said, taking a seat next to them and staring ahead.

"It was like one day we understood each other perfectly, and the next I'm talking to the Riddler." Alphys let out a light heh, Chara glancing over, their frown a little less deep.

"But one thing always came through, even when he was getting cryptic." Alphys looked over at them.

Frisk watched from around the corner, hidden in the shadows as they stared with interest.

"Cter cared about you quite a lot... And I don't think he would ever let something happen to you."

* * *

 _"Even if it meant destroying his reputation."  
_

Armor clunked and clanged as Undyne and Monster Kid rushed through the golden hall, glancing around.

"I don't see him!" Monster Kid grit his teeth.

 _"Even if the world was standing in his way."_

Undyne stopped, putting a hand out and making Monster Kid stop as well.

 _"Where am I gonna go? What am I gonna do?"_

He stood there like a statue of some ancient figure of judgement.

 _"Even..."_

He stood there with eyes that made the both of them stop and wince at their own actions.

 _"Even if it meant he would... He would die."_

"..." Cter closed those piercing eyes, taking a deep breath.

 _"Well, isn't it obvious?"_

"So you finally made it."

"The end of your journey is at hand."

 _"I'm going to pass judgement."_

 **DoubleScramble: A Little Late  
**

Monster Kid panted heavily, leaning forward and glaring at Cter, who stood there with his hands behind his back, golden light illuminating the occasional speck of dust in the air behind them.

"Why... Why are you being so stubborn?!" Monster Kid snarled, tail grabbing one of the energy spears forming over his eyepatched eye.

"C'mon Monster Kid." Cter grinned, shrugging and glancing to the side.

"How often do I get to be the bad guy?"

 ***You feel the weight of guilt on your back.  
**

* * *

 **So yeah, if you couldn't guess, A Little Late (ALL) will be a short thing in DoubleExtras that follows the idea of "What if Frisk stayed in the Ruins instead of going out into the rest of the underground?"  
**

 **How could the wishes of the people so easily crush friendships? How quickly will even the nicest of monsters turn savage? Who will be on what side? Who will come out on top?**

 **Oh it'll be super dramatic.**

 **Anyway, I've gotta write up a whole alternate ending for Of Mice And Men for AP English for tomorrow, soooo if you'll excuse me!**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	3. Chapter 3: Disbelief Trailer

**Okay so this is probably the shortest trailer I'll ever write, but I think it gets the point across.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. I do, however, own DoubleTale.**

* * *

"If I could... Begin to be..."

 _Chara stared at the floor, eyes narrowed in deep thought. Their hands clenched into fists on their knees, teeth gritting as their mind delved deeper into unpleasant thought._

"Half of what you think of me..."

 _They looked up as a pen was tossed at the top of their head, bouncing off of it and making them look up in surprise._

"I could do about anything."

 _Cter grinned, holding his arms out wide at the now finished home, Chara's eyes widening at just how... Homey it all looked._

"I could even learn how to love..."

 _They smiled lightly, giving Cter a thumbs up._

"When I see, the way you act..."

 _Chara looked around as they walked through Snowdin, monsters beginning to stare with judgmental looks, pulling their children closer._

 _Chara looked to the ground, frowning at themself._

 _They jumped, feeling an arm wrap around them, looking to see Cter on their shoulder. He immediately began complimenting them on their work at the guard post, loud enough for everyone to hear. He referred to them in an extra friendly way, as if they were best friends._

 _Chara glanced around in surprise, seeing monsters change their expressions, scolding themselves for acting so silly._

"Wondering when I'm coming back."

 _Chara laid out cold at their post, the area covered in new traps and holes dug and switches wired._

 _Cter walked by, stopping to glance at them. He smiled lightly, picking them up on his back and continuing on his way._

"I could do about anything..."

 _Chara's eyes lit up as they pressed a button, weapons and obstacles engulfing the bridge into Snowdin._

"I could even learn how to love, like you..."

 _They looked over to Cter, as if for approval, and he smiled wide, giving them a thumbs up. Though it was silent, it seemed he said the words "I'm proud of you."_

"... Like you."

 _Tears fell from their wide eyes, staring into his own eyes, bloodied hand on the side of their face._

"... Love like you..."

 _Even though blood was seeping from between his teeth, he still closed his eyes and grinned that grin that they were sure was only genuine when they were around._

"I always thought I might be bad."

 _They sat under the counter of their home, arms wrapped around that jacket, sobbing into it._

"Now I'm sure that it's true."

 _They opened one eye, looking past the jacket to the knife stabbed into the center of the floor._

 _And the next drop that hit the floor was not clear, but black._

"'Cause I think you're so good..."

 _They stood, that jacket in one hand as they walked to the center of the floor, reaching down and gripping that knife's handle, yanking it from the carpeting._

"And I'm nothing like you."

 _Placing that knife in their inventory, they pulled one sleeve of his jacket over one of their arms._

 _Their eyes were shadowed, the only light being the red that seeped through the right side of the darkness._

"Look at you go."

 _Chara watched from their front yard as Dogamy and Greater Dog barked at one another. Cter suddenly ran by them, sliding between the two snarling dogs and placing a hand on both of their chests._

"I just adore you."

 _Chara couldn't help but smile as Cter won the both of them over with that convincing grin of his, talking the both of them down. The situation ended with him wrapping an arm around both of their shoulders and walking them towards Gaster's._

"... I wish that I knew..."

 _Chara's smile faded slowly, and they looked down, gripping their chest._

"What makes you think I'm so special..."

 _They remembered every thumbs up, every pat on the back, every "Great job"._

"If I could, begin to do..."

 _Chara tied that blue pen from Cter's pocket around a piece of string, placing it around their neck._

"Something that does right by you..."

 _Hands clenched into fists, they made their way through the snow, expression DETERMINED, soul glowing._

"I would do about anything."

 _They walked past blood stained snow, eyes shadowed as they remembered holding their arms out. Trying to embrace that... Freak._

"I would even learn how to love."

 _Frown slowly curving up as a droplet of black ran down their face, they reached up, gripping that sweatshirt._

"When I see the way you look."

 _Chara paused in the mirror in New Home, staring into their own eyes._

"Shaken by how long it took."

 _Their reflection seemed to grin back at them, eyes filling with that inky black._

"I could do about anything."

 _Chara shook their head, their reflection returning to normal as they continued by._

"I could even learn how to love, like you..."

 _Their feet echoed as they made their way down that hall, frowning, hands buried in their jacket pockets._

"Love like you."

 _They stopped halfway through the hall, leaning their back against a pillar, closing their eyes and waiting._

"Love me like you..."

Footsteps.

"Hm?" Chara looked down the hall.

"Oh, greetings. I didn't see you there." They pushed off from that pillar, stepping out into the middle of the hall, standing in their way.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

 **DoubleScramble**

 **Disbelief**

"But I'm willing to give you one last shot, no matter what you've done." Chara smiled a friendly smile, holding their arms out to the sides.

Frisk grinned, stepping forward slowly. Just like before.

Their knife slipped from their sleeve, Chara's eyes closed as they approached.

Eyes splitting open wide and grin shredding across their face, Frisk yanked back that knife, diving forward and stabbing.

They were caught by the wrist, eyes widening as Chara spun around them, pulling their arm behind their back and shoving them face first into a pillar, their nose snapping and lip swelling from the force.

Their eyes widened at the sound of hysterical laughter, looking slowly over their shoulder with wide, fearful eyes.

Their eyes stared into Chara's pitch black ones, the only light in them being the burning red in their right eye.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that!" Chara threw their head back, black running down from their eyes.

"Don't you get it?!" They pulled up their knife, grin from ear to ear, darkness dripping from between their teeth.

 **"I! HATE! YOU!"**

 **Coming soon.  
**

* * *

 _ **Love Like You**_ **belongs to Rebecca Sugar.  
**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**

 **XWolf26, out**


	4. Chapter 4: Do I Wanna Know

**Oh hey look XWolf updated-**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, nor do I own Do I Wanna Know by Arctic Monkeys.**

* * *

 ** _Have you got color in your cheeks?_**

Future looked to a framed picture on his shelf, reaching down and taking it in his hand.

 ** _Do you ever get the feeling that you can't shift the tide_**

He looked from the photo to the window of the small cabin room he was in, contemplation clear in his expression.

 ** _That sticks around like something's in your teeth_**

Slowly, he walked through his living room, gripping the doorknob of his front door and pushing it open.

 ** _And some aces up your sleeve_**

His feet crunched the cool grass under the bottoms of his shoes as he made his way to the edge of the mountain scape that his cabin was situated on.

 ** _I had no idea that you're in deep_**

His eyes narrowed in concern as he stared down at Ebbot City below, smoke swirling high into the sky from it's streets.

 ** _I dreamt about you near me every night this week_**

Future's feet pounded down the street, following the path of burning homes and shattered concrete, rain pouring down from the overcast sky as those same old nightmares he'd been having for oh so long flashed before his eyes.

 ** _How many secrets can you keep?_**

The door to Grillby's was kicked in, Future looking around at the burnt tables with horror in his eyes.

 ** _'Cause there's this tune I found that makes me think of you somehow_**

His eyes stopped on the motionless Monster Kid, who sat with his back against the counter, head down, shadows covering his eyes. Dust flaked from his body, and crimson ran from the enormous slash running from his right shoulder to his left hip.

 ** _When I play it on repeat_**

Future dropped to his knees, tears building in his eyes as thousands of memories repeated, watching his best friend fade to silver ash.

 ** _Until I fall asleep_**

Future reached up, eyes wide in horror as he covered his face with his hands, fingers split so that his haunted green eyes could stare in agony.

 ** _Spilling drinks on my settee_**

Slowly, he looked over his shoulder at the door, which was still wide open, rain crashing in waves down on the concrete outside.

 ** _(Do I wanna know?)_**

Future burst back out into the street, looking rapidly across the empty sidewalks and roads, before his head stopped, eyes locking on the only other person standing in the pouring rain.

 ** _If this feeling flows both ways_**

Future stepped towards them, gripping his chest, water running down his face, hair matted to his forehead.

 ** _(Sad to see you go)_**

Chara just stared at him with those crimson eyes, cold and distant. No emotion could be read in their unfeeling expression.

 ** _Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_**

Future opened his mouth to speak, but the words caught in his throat as he took another step closer, before dropping to his knees, hand gripping tighter on his chest.

 ** _(Baby we both know)_**

Chara's lips slowly curved upwards, and they lifted that dust coated knife, pointing it directly at Future's aching soul.

 ** _That the nights were mainly made for saying_ _things that you can't say tomorrow day_**

And Future could only weakly reach out with his free hand as they turned around, walking away. He winced as his entire being shook with agony. His throat was choked with everything he'd ever wanted to say to them. All the things that, if he hadn't been so scared to say, maybe... Maybe he could have...

 ** _Crawlin' back to you._**

Future threw his body back before throwing it forward, slamming his fists on the ground as he roared in anguish, lightning crackling across the clouded sky behind him.

 ** _Ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_**

Every time he tried to drink himself into having the confidence to just... Just call and say hi... Just do something, anything!

 ** _'Cause I always do_**

He slammed his head into the ground, continuing to scream and cry out. Sans? Monster Kid? Dadster? Anyone?

 ** _Maybe I'm too_** ** _busy being yours to fall for somebody new_**

... C-... Chara..?

 ** _Now I've thought it through_**

His screaming came to a stop, gripping fistfuls of his hair as he panted, sobbing into the loneliness that he had thrust himself into. That he always thrusts himself into.

 ** _Crawling back to you_**

And, slowly, his sobbing began to stop. And his teeth began to grit. And, in the darkness, a red light began to shine. It shun through Future's shirt, taking the shape of a heart. A burning, cruel imitation of what Future had lacked, had been searching for since many, many years ago.

DE **TERMINATION**.

 ** _So have you got the guts?_**

The door to that broken home was pushed open, Future staring blankly into the place he had left behind.

 ** _Been wondering if your heart's still open and_ _if so I wanna know what time it shuts_**

Future closed his eyes as he walked by that reading chair, a book sat on the table next to it with a pair of reading glasses on it, reaching up and rubbing his eyes.

 _"Just say it, you old bitch! Say what you mean! Say that you wish it had been me, and not Frisk!"_

 ** _Simmer down and pucker up_**

He pulled out a chair at the kitchen table, walking to the top cupboard and opening it, grabbing that bottle of scotch Toriel always thought he didn't know about before walking back to the table, plopping down in his chair and twisting off the cap.

 ** _I'm sorry to interrupt it's just I'm constantly_** ** _on the cusp_**

Future looked across the table, his exhausted eyes catching a vision of when he and Chara used to sit out here, early in the morning, kept awake by their nightmares about that Character fusion.

 ** _of trying to kiss you_**

It was always nice to have them there. Future remembered not feeling nearly as lonely as he always felt. As he still felt, more so now than ever.

 ** _I don't know if you feel the same as I do_**

He leaned his head back, gulping away at that bottle as if it held water. And he frowned with exhaustion and displeasure as he saw the face that had been carved into the ceiling.

 **=)**

 ** _But we could be together, if you wanted to_**

Future pushed open the door to their room, bottle in hand as his eyes drifted around the room. He frowned, taking a seat on their bed and leaning forward.

 ** _(Do I wanna know?)_**

And as he looked to the floor, he spotted a familiar sleeve, and he reached down, pulling something from under their bed.

 ** _If this feeling flows both ways_**

And Future's hand shook violently, heart pounding in his chest as he recognized it as one of his old sweatshirts. The one they had claimed had 'Gotten lost in the wash' all those years ago.

 ** _(Sad to see you go)_**

Future dropped the sweatshirt, burying his face in his hands, shaking once more in agony.

 ** _Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_**

He gripped his chest, all those words he'd never said building in his throat again.

 ** _(Baby we both know)_**

And he desperately drank from that bottle, reaching it's bottom with ease, his feelings no where near drowned yet.

 ** _That the nights were mainly made for saying_** ** _things that you can't say tomorrow day_**

And, in a rage, he whipped that bottle at the wall, letting it shatter as he dropped onto his back on that bed, grabbing his face in frustration.

 ** _Crawling back to you_**

The rain now a sprinkle, Future made his way down the street, puddles splashing under his feet.

 ** _Ever thought of calling when you've had a few? (calling when you've had a few)_**

He glanced over at a playground's basketball court, pausing for a moment.

 ** _'Cause I always do ('cause I always do)_**

A vision of him when Chara and him in their youth. He was jumping over Chara and dunking the ball in the hoop, before Future shook his head, bringing up and sipping his flask. As he walked by, the memory disappeared.

 ** _Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new_**

Soon enough Future had made his way to the end of the judgement hall, leaned against one of the pillars, flipping his pen in his hand. At the sound of footsteps, he made his way to the center of the hall, putting his pen in his pocket.

 ** _Now I've thought it through_**

He lifted a crown, placing in on his head, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, before reopening one eye as they emerged from the shadows, grinning that tired, confident, malicious grin that he'd given them a thousand times. And that crimson flame restarted in his eye for the first time in a long time.

"Hey. Long time no see, huh?"

Ink spikes suddenly launched from his back, pointing at Chara as that grin tore across both of their faces.

 ** _Crawling back to you, (do I wanna know?)_**

Future ducked under a slash, Chara landing behind him and skidding, jumping at his back as he stomped, pens launching from the earth behind him. They placed their hands on the pens, front flipping into the air and over Future.

 ** _If this feeling flows both ways_**

They spun in air, throwing their knife back at Future, who lifted one hand, ink blasting from his sleeve at them, catching their knife and slamming into their chest, smashing them through a pillar and throwing them into the darkness.

 ** _(Sad to see you go)_**

Future suddenly moved his head to the side, Chara launching from the dark and stabbing over his shoulder, Future slamming his forehead into theirs, their matching DETERMINED eyes glowing into one another.

 ** _Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_**

The two suddenly jumped away from each other, beat blasters firing into the space where they once were, scorching the tiles black.

 ** _(Baby we both know)_**

Future threw his hands forward, pens manifesting behind him and firing rapidly at Chara, who launched themselves toward, jumping from pen to pen before they reached Future, spinning and slashing at him, only for him to jump back, hands in his pockets as ink spiraled up from his back, stabbing down at Chara.

 ** _That the nights were mainly made for saying_** ** _things that you can't say tomorrow day_**

Chara slashed away the ink, landing before Future and grabbing him by the tie, yanking back their knife.

 ** _Too busy being yours to fall_**

Future rammed his fist into their abdomen, making them crumple over, coughing blood onto Future's shirt before his fist slammed into their chin, throwing them back through the air as Future yanked back one leg, slamming his foot into their sternum and throwing them back through the hall, sending them smashing into the tiles, flipping and skidding to a stop.

 ** _(Sad to see you go)_**

Chara looked up, eyes widening in the light of several Beat Blasters.

Shatter.

Flash.

 ** _Ever thought of calling darling?_**

Future attempted to dodge a slash, eyes widening as his chest split open, his blood spraying through the air.

Shatter.

Flash.

 ** _(Do I wanna know)_**

Chara launched forward, ink blasting through their abdomen, blood spewing from between their gritting teeth as they reached Future, stabbing directly into his chest.

Shatter.

Flash.

 ** _Do you want me crawling back to you?_**

The two, panting with exhaustion, rushed forward, ramming their fists into each other's cheeks, glaring at one another, before they both dropped back onto the ground, laying flat on their backs as the music faded out.

"I... I think I'm a little too old for this..." Future's chest heaved up and down, his eyes clenching shut.

"... Yeah..." Chara reached up, wiping sweat from their forehead. "Yeah you and me both..."

"..." Future just sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"... I wish I could hate you, you know."

"You never could... Even after all this, I... I knew you wouldn't..."

Future opened his eyes, feeling those words trying to escape his throat still, even after all these years.

"..." Future took a deep breath, not swallowing this time.

"You uh... You have any idea how bad of a thing I had for you when we were younger?"

Chara's eyes widened slightly, before closing. They began chuckling, reaching up and running a hand down their face.

"Christ, #####, took you long enough. Been waiting like fifteen years for you to say that."

Future laughed, too. Whole heartedly.

"Dude, I tried to say it so many times. Then you'd just look at me and it felt like somebody punched me in the stomach." He shook his head, smiling as he laughed.

"Only you could defy death, beat super powered beings, and still be having nightmares about just admitting how you feel. You're something else, #####." Chara shook their head, smirking lightly, staring at the ceiling.

"Heh... Just how I am. Deep seeded trauma and all that." Future shrugged.

A pause.

"... Hey, uh... You think that, back then, if I had uh... Had the guts to say how I felt, that I uh... Woulda had some kinda shot there?"

"#####, I stole one of your sweatshirts and kept it for years. What do you think?"

"Well shit." Future laughed, placing a hand on his face. "That woulda been good to know. Ah, well. No point in dwelling now."

Chara chuckled lightly, before sighing, opening their eyes and glancing out one of the many golden windows.

"... Do you think you would have stayed if you hadn't been... So afraid to just tell me? Do you think... I could have got you to stay..?"

Future smiled sadly, sitting up, before climbing to his feet.

"Doesn't matter now, Char-Bear-Stare." Future offered them his hand to help them up. "You ready to keep going?"

"..." Chara took a deep breath, before reaching up.

"Yeah, I guess." They took his hand, being helped up, beginning to stretch as Future jumped a ways back.

"Hey, shot in the dark." Future said as he landed, hands in his pockets. "You wanna get a drink after this?"

Chara smirked in mild amusement, tilting their head to the side. "After this?"

"We gotta go somewhere, right?" Future shrugged, smirking that Cter smirk of his.

"..." Chara smiled gently, spinning their knife in their hand.

 **"I'd like that."**

* * *

 **Alright, I hope you liked that! Not exactly a big come back, or really one at all, but I typed something DoubleTale related, at least.**

 **Speaking of DoubleTale, hoo wee. So, I'm guessing you guys want a definitive answer on what's going on with that. If and when I will update, all that. Unfortunately, I am still struck with writer's block. My writing, wht I want to write, it's been all over the place. From DoubleTale, to several ideas for new stories that have yet to make it past the first chapter, to a story that I have started on Fictionpress (Under the same username that I have here) called An Unnamed Story.**

 **... Which you should totally go look at and review-**

 **Please-**

 **I will love you forever-**

 **But, as for DoubleTale, I would like to reboot it. Because I do love that story and want to see it through. There's just a lot of things that need to be fixed (Friggin' pedals-) and a lot that needs to be changed for me to go through with plans I have made.**

 **Actually, you know what?**

 **Here, see for yourselves.**

* * *

Golden petals and blinding light.

That's what I woke up to _that_ oh so infamous morning.

Not my alarm - which hardly worked, anyway -, not my-...

Wait, did I even go to bed?

I certainly would never pass out in a hole like this.

... Why was I in a hole?

I groaned with pain as I sat up, my body aching with whatever muscle and bone damage came from plummeting out of that shiny petal hole.

... Thinking about it, this was more of a cavern than a hole.

And it was giving me the most... Destinyish case of de ja vu.

Meh.

As I felt myself for injury, I noticed a foreign object in my pocket, and I reached in to retrieve it.

My... Pen?

I stared at the blue ballpoint with surprise and curiosity in my eyes.

"Where did this..?" My voice echoed, drawing my eyes back to my surroundings.

"You know what? More important questions." I climbed to my feet, the ache in my bones subsiding.

"Like, for example..." I held my arms out to the side, throwing my head back.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!"

 **Chapter 1: Golden Petals**

 _"This is my game. And you have no place in it."_

* * *

 **Cedar Tree's back, BAY-BAY!**

 **... Maybe. Depending on how long I stay motivated to write this-**

 **But, I promise I'm working. There has been a lot going on in my life, there still is. I'm just trying to make time for what I love to do the most.**

 **But, anyway...**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. I would really appreciate it, after all this time. And it helps a lot with staying motivated.**

 **XWolf26, out**


End file.
